


Shower the World in White

by ToodleOfDeeth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2018 [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, No Dialogue, Snow, more of an atmospheric fic than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: Hyrule is hit with a snowstorm, and Link indulges in some down time.





	Shower the World in White

For the first time since Link woke up from his hundred year sleep, there was snow falling over Hyrule castle, smothering the broken and charred landscape of the grounds in an undisrupted sheet of pure white. The sky, swirling and grey, continued to shower the world in white, and Link watched transfixed.

Although the horrors remaining in the castle were still apparent, it almost felt like the weather was making an attempt at helping Link forget what serious stakes he was in. He thought back to his horse, alone in the stable, and imagined her poking her head out and licking the air. Then the plateau - the forgotten old man and his cave, watching in safety beside the fire.

Link jostled his bag, feeling the huge stack of weapons and materials that weighed him down, and considered his options.

He could stay, gather more stuff, and potentially get injured. He could leave, use what little he had to upgrade his armour and weapons, perhaps find a few more shrines and weapons. The only thing he knew for certain was that he wasn’t ready to stay here and look destiny in the eye.

Sniffling, link pulled free his Sheikah Slate from his belt and tapped at the screen, grumbling when his numb fingers didn’t register immediately, but eventually he selected a shrine near to one of the stables.

He took one last look around him, taking in the sight of Guardian Stalkers defending the castle grounds in the snow, and the endless spiral of corruption in the grey air, before tapping the icon on the slate. Tendrils of blue formed in the air around him, lifting him up as his vision went dark, and what felt like no time later, he was stood outside a shrine under an outcrop of rock, protected from the elements and facing the stable.

The snow was much heavier here, uninterrupted by the Malice and Sky Guardians that floated around the castle constantly, and truth be told Link didn't really feel like heading back out into the winter. If anything, given the outcrop of rock, the shrine’s humming floor to sit on, and the complete stillness of the surroundings, Link could see himself enjoying his time alone, hidden from prying eyes with a roaring fire and a bag full of food.

He looked back out into the cold once again, making sure that no monsters were about to wander over to him while he set up a fire, but once he was satisfied he moved around the shrine to hide himself from any prying eyes.

Around about now a baked apple sounded heavenly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, please leave likes, comments, and Kudos. :)


End file.
